Twice as Nice
by 2phive8
Summary: Because sometimes, one is not enough.


Twice as Nice

AN: …I don't know, I woke up and this idea was staring at me with a switchblade in one hand and a cookie in the other, saying I had a choice to make. Needless to say, I chose the cookie.

I'm working on the multi-chapter thing, I promise! :P

Disclaimer: I don't own Coraline: talk to Neil Gaiman/Laika Studios.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Affection is a strange concept: it manifests in many different ways, but tends to always mean the same thing--'I like you.'

For Wybie Lovat, affection was spelled out on his skin in a pattern of light bruises, compliments of his best friend, Coraline Jones, and her abnormal strength.

He'd long ago given up trying to dodge the punches, figuring out early on that he was doomed to have a sore arm for the rest of his days…because he was in love with the girl dishing them out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lovat, over here! Quickly!"

Wybie looked up from the stick-bug he was studying, spotting Coraline's blue hair several yards off, half-hidden in the underbrush. As was their usual routine, they had gone off exploring in the woods the minute school had let out, and were now trying to one-up each other: whoever found the more interesting thing won.

Dusting himself off, Wybie picked his way through the thicket to her side, curious. "Whatcha got, Jonesy? Another _ladybug_? Or maybe a pretty butterfly?" he teased, remembering his hands-down triumph the day before--'_A ladybug versus a grass snake, there's no contest…_'

Coraline didn't take the bait; she turned to him with frightened eyes, lip quivering. "Wybie, I heard on the news a few days ago that somebody had been murdered not far from here…"

His heart skipped a beat. "W-what? I-I didn't hear anything like that!"

She raised her trembling hands to the branches in front of her. "Then how do you explain…THIS!"

Coraline shoved the greenery aside to reveal a severed leg lying in the dirt, thigh nothing but a bloody stump.

Jumping back with a shout, Wybie clutched a gloved hand to his chest as she doubled over--laughing. "You sucker! It's a fake! Man, I got you so good…"

Panting, he shook his head. "No fair, no fair…"

Coraline stood up, smirking. "You know the rules. Two for flinching, _Wybourne_." Her fist connected with his shoulder in a pair of swift jabs, making him yelp; even though she never hit too hard, it stung.

As he rubbed the pain away, Wybie couldn't help but smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Never before has learning been so painful,_' Wybie thought as he stretched at his desk, soothing muscles knotted by another torturous day of education. Making his way down the hall, he saw Coraline waiting for him by the locker they shared--hers originally, but his own had met with an unfortunate amphibian accident and smelled too bad to open…

"Jonesy, hey! Ready to get going?"

She made a show of examining her fingernails, tapping the heel of her hideous school-issue loafer on the linoleum floor. "Oh, there's one thing I have to take care of first."

He blinked, confused. "What is it?"

He caught a glimpse of her grin right before the locker door came flying at his face, stopping centimeters from whacking him. Jerking back, Wybie slowly opened his eyes; when he realized his nose was still intact, he glared at Coraline, spluttering. "Come **on**, that was a cheap shot!"

Chuckling, she cracked her knuckles and took aim. "Too bad, pal. Two for flinching!"

Wybie accepted the blows with the long-suffering sigh of a martyr.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday night had become the duo's traditional movie night, filled with popcorn and soda and play-fighting on the couch like a couple of puppies--although lately that last one had Wybie blushing and finding an excuse to put some distance between them, the awareness of her overwhelming (and embarrassing). Tonight was Coraline's turn to pick the film, and he kicked off his old leather shoes as she set up the television and turned the lights down before flopping back on the sofa by his side. "You're gonna love this one, Wybie. I found it in a box of tapes my dad saved from his college days--it's this totally lame horror movie."

Gulping, he grabbed a handful of chips and shoved them in his mouth to smother his whimper of nervousness. 'Lame' to Coraline was often 'terrifying' to Wybie…

Not even five minutes in, his fears were confirmed.

Every other moment something was jumping out at the main characters as they ran for their lives; the room filled with creepy music, and every shape and shadow was a demon in disguise. On edge, Wybie dug his fingers into his leg, Coraline yowling with delight as an over-the-top, obviously fake fountain of blood gushed out of the monster's latest victim.

At last the movie ended, much to Wybie's relief. Hopping up, Coraline walked over to eject the tape…and froze. "Oh my god…"

Wybie, nerves frayed as it was, stiffened and stared at her. "J-Jonesy…?"

Whipping around, Coraline leapt at him with a loud growl; Wybie recoiled, throwing his arms over his head protectively. She tackled him to the carpet, laughing uproariously. "That's another two hits, _Why-were-you-born_! You're making this too easy!"

Cheeks blazing, he thought to himself '_Yeah, maybe you're right._'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wybie knew Coraline wouldn't be able to resist his plan: a trip into the forest after dark, sneaking out to have a midnight adventure. She'd agreed whole-heartedly, and now they were walking side-by-side under the full moon, flashlights sweeping over the spooky landscape in search of the unknown.

'_Phase one: complete_,' he snickered to himself. '_Now for phase two…_' Halting mid-stride, Wybie shook his flashlight and flicked the switch rapidly, making it appear as though the light was going out. "Aw man, the batteries must be dying."

Coraline turned to look at him just as he shut the light off completely, leaving her alone in the dark. "Wybie? Here, we can share mine…where are you?" Glancing around with no sign of him, she started to get upset. "Wybie, seriously. Come here."

Nothing.

Pulse pounding in her ears, Coraline could feel herself becoming frantic. Waving her flashlight wildly, she spun around just in time to see a large shape hurtling at her--

Wybie clapped his hands on her shoulders with a loud "BOO!"

Coraline jolted in his grip, unable to stifle a short scream. He titled his head and beamed at her, smug. "I've got you this time, Jonesy. How's it go again--two for flinching?"

"Jerk…fine." Scowling, she folded her arms and closed her eyes, prepared to accept her loss with dignity.

What she wasn't prepared for was the sensation of warm breath fanning her face, her only warning before his lips brushed her own in a gentle caress of soft flesh.

Shocked, Coraline gazed at him as he pulled back slightly, still smiling. "Hold on, I still get one more…" Their mouths met again, timid at first before pressing together firmly, her hands reaching up to frame his face as he pulled her in closer.

Affection certainly has its quirks, but Love works in mysterious ways, indeed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Have some 'fluff-without-plot,' why don't you--I can't help writing it. I have more sugar than blood in my veins…wrote this up in about 2&1/2 hours, half the time I usually spend on something around this length, so if it's riddled with errors…I'm sorry. XD

Anyways, I've been thinking so hard about the much darker multi-chapter thing that I needed a quick shot of sunshine to boost me up. As always, thanks and hope you enjoyed this!

---258.


End file.
